


How Confused Am I By Our Happiness?

by dustygondola



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Blind Date, But she's not there, Christine is baby, Christine's disaster date, Erik is a sweety, Erik is baby, F/M, Meg is kinda..., Meg is mentioned, Modern AU, Oops, Philippe too, Poor raoul is left, Poor raoul probably so confused and sad lol why'd christine leave himmm, and he doesn't know why, but he's dead, ig, philippe - Freeform, she's there, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustygondola/pseuds/dustygondola
Summary: A blind date. An ex-sweetheart. A mysterious man. Will Christine make it through the day?Editing!!!
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Her Date

Christine Daae was a bit annoyed. She glanced at herself in the mirror again and grimaced. How had Meg convinced her to agree to this? A blind date. Who knows what kind of person this date of hers would be? Meg had no particular type, and would date anyone. Christine was different. She could only hope that Meg had thought before picking this one for her. The blonde was great, but, sadly, unpredictable as well.

It was seven o'clock, and dread was the only thing on Chris's mind. Best case scenario, the man didn't show up. Worse case? Well, she didn't want to think about that. So there she sat, alone at a table in an all-too-fancy restaurant, waiting for a date that may or may not end horribly. Meg had said that the man was a friend. Friend? Former fling? Knowing the girl, the latter seemed likely. But Christine didn't care about Meg's affairs, both figurative and literal. She snapped out of her thoughts as someone sat across from her. ''Hi... Christine? Damn. It's been a while.''

The worst case scenario she had been trying to ignore pondering became her reality. Of course it would be him! Raoul de Chagny. His existence in the girl's life had been brief, only a few months at most. But during that short time, when they were children, he had broken her heart. He hadn't known it, but seeing how oblivious to her feelings he had been, her heart had shattered! He had ruined her! Now here he was, treating her like he had never left. Never left Sweden and never left her. She had known, at the time, that he was only there on vacation and would have to leave eventually, but that didn't make his disappearance any less painful. And yet, he smiled at her. He smiled the same smile that she had fallen for years before. But now she was over him. She couldn't do this.

''Raoul. It really has been a while. A really long time.'' Not long enough, she added mentally. In her opinion, it was a thousand years too soon. ''What have you been up to since I've last seen you?'' She asked, hoping that he wouldn't respond and the whole disaster would be over. Raoul did respond. ''Joined the military.''

''Well, that's...'' Christine didn't know what to say. Soon she got an idea. ''How's your brother?''

''Dead.''

''Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry.''

''He passed just a while after I returned home. A really bad car accident.''

''Yikes.''

''How about you? What have you been up to?''

After a while of awkward conversation, Chris realized she had to get away from the ''date.'' She stood up. ''Uh, I gotta, go home. I have... To... Do something? Sorry.'' She paid for her food and got out of there. Standing outside, she decided to head to a park. 

Maybe park wasn't the right word. Rather, a large plot of grass with some flowers, hidden behind a few abandoned buildings on the edge of town. After getting there and out of her car, she meandered to the plot and laid down, sprawling herself out in the green. After a few calm minutes, the girl heard a car door shut. Was someone else there? A tall man in mostly black clothes stood there. He spoke.  
''I didn't realize anyone was here.''


	2. Mini update: Time With The Stranger

The man's voice was soft and not at all what Chris thought it would sound like. Lovely, she realized. His voice was angelic. A porcelain mask covered his face, hiding a good chunk of his features from her view.

After voice and mask, the next thing Christine noticed about the man was his height. He was tall, looming over her by a good foot, maybe slightly less. His entire vibe- no- existence was shrouded in mystery. She thought it a bit captivating.

''Yeah, uh, sorry,'' she managed to choke out, still possessed by the man's otherworldly presence. ''I didn't think anyone else knew about this place,'' she continued. ''I suppose I should've assumed people did, though.''

''Mm. It's a good thinking spot,'' the stranger responded quietly. He fell silent. The man asked if he could sit with her. Just for a few moments, he had said. And so they sat. Not too close together, but not too far apart either. ''I'm Christine, by the way'' she told him. They stayed like that for a while. Occasionally one of them would say something, but mostly it was silence. A very comfortable silence. Though they had never met before, she felt safe around him. 

Only when she returned home that night did she realize that the man never answered with his own name. The stranger was to remain a stranger, she thought to herself. And yet, that was a bit disappointing.

When Christine went to bed that night, for some reason, the man’s voice lingered in her mind. She wondered what he would sound like singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited but still super short lol um currently typin' away on chapter 3!!!


End file.
